lostheritagefandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Heritage Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about D&D Gaming and the Lost Heritage world. since January 2009! Site Portals: Links ♦ About ♦ Administrators ♦ Wiki Forums ♦ You In ♦ Copyrights ; World * Geography - Check out the various lands that make up the Lost Heritage world. * Organizations - Search the various organizations that run Angeous. * Civilization - There are many villages and kingdoms that drive the inhabitants of the worlds together, and even apart. * Planes - The mortal world isn't the only place of life. See other planes of existence... * Natures - Ah yes, the natures of the world. See what makes Angeous interesting... * Lore - How did life start? Why are the elven races asunder? Questions like these can be answered through lore. * Quests - Need a quest? Here is a place to ultimately go on wild adventures through guiding points found here. ; Lost Heritage * Fan Art - We love the fans. Have any fan art to show? Upload and share it here. All Rights Reserved. * Fan Writing - Have a story to share? All Rights Reserved * Artists - Here are the many artists that brighten the Lost Heritage world, or in some cases, darken... * Writers - Here are the many writers that enlighten our world. * Daily Tomes - See the daily tomes that you may read. Examine them carefully for they tell of life! See both the past and the present, and maybe the future... ; Personnel * Prestige Classes - There are many Prestige classes available for play. See them here. * Races & Monsters - Monsters are what make Lost Heritage exciting. Want to look one up? * Playable Races - See the various races available for play. * Deities - What gods and goddesses are their? What do they teach? * Constellations - Yes, the stars. * Items - Want a crazy item? Look one up, and see what adventure you should go on to acquire the such. ; Sites * News - See the latest news on both Lost Heritage sites. * Events - Any events going on within Lost Heritage that you should know about? The answer is: perhaps, perhaps, perhaps! * Links - See our affiliation. We appreciate it. * Products - BUY, BUY, AND BUY! If you want, of-course... }} To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST :The mage rolled a fireball in his hands and allowed it to lick the dust around. Hounds barked in the distance, reminding him of his endeavor. His hand, the powers of the elements, gave him hope, and a chance. With no more than a word of prompt, he arose from the snow capped cave and skittered across the plain, eluding the hunters that plague his footsteps. :No matter his potential fall, his is master of these woods, at heart and at start... And by the fate of the lands, darkness shall not overcome– only balance. By the might of the arm and swagger of the blade, enemies shall not become unjust and sway from the circle of orders, nor shall they present their cruel wound. For the sake of friends and family, and all of the knights that speak, this king that now skitters shall not give in to the dogs... that now are upon him. :''Tome: Hymns for Corpse To Corpse :Time of the Shadows :Elwar of Longstride Hills You In? We are looking for writers, artists, and fans! Are you one of those? We need writers to enlighten our world. If you have great literary skills, maybe you have what we need. If you are interested in newsletter, writing articles, or managing the sites, we can help. We are in need of writers, so if you match that of You In material, contact an admin. We are also looking for artists to color our world. We need artwork, fan art, and the such. If you are that of what we need, contact an admin! -Kfdraven 18:36, 10 January 2009 (UTC) TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TEST TSET. Category:Protected